Abang Ganteng
by ribkaa
Summary: (A Kris/Lay [Kray/Fanxing/Krispylays] Fan Fiction) Yixing itu suka banget sama cowok ganteng. Sampe abang-abang penjual nasi goreng pun dilirik sama dia. Dasar bocah.


Gak tahu kenapa, malem itu Yixing bawaannya pengen makan melulu.

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dalam menghabiskan dua mangkok Indomie kuah rasa ayam bawang (ini belum ditambah nasi yang cukup banyak dan dua telor mata sapi) yang sangat ia gemari, Yixing masih merasa kurang. Ia berencana untuk memasak satu Indomie lagi dengan rasa berbeda (rasa kare, mungkin?) tapi mamanya pun menolak, memasang wajah merungut, beralasan bahwa Indomie itu makanan yang nggak _bois_ banget.

Hmm, bener juga sih kata mama.

"Kenapa gak beli nasi goreng aja?" usul mama sambil membenahi kacamatanya lalu membalikkan tabloid yang ia pegang ke halaman berikutnya. Berita perceraian _rapper_ ternama dengan wajah tertampan di dunia yang sebenernya itu tunangan masa depannya Yixing, Park Chanyeol dan mantan suaminya, Byun Baekhyun – cowok jelek (_just kidding_) yang secara ajib bisa dapetin hati sang _perfection_, itu lagi panas-panasnya dibahas nggak di TV maupun tabloid.

"Males keluar," jawab Yixing pelan, menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa lalu menguap lebar kayak kucing kampung yang suka tidur di pinggir jalan. Eh, emang kucing bisa nguap ya? Tauk, ah. Oh ya, balik ke topik sebelumnya. Lagian, sekarang udah jam setengah dua belas, masak masih ada orang jualan diluar sana? Kalaupun ada, penjual nasi gorengnya pasti om-om tua berwajah _creepy_ dan gak sedep dipandang. Selain itu, Yixing juga males pol buat jalan ke garasi terus ngeluarin motor capek-capek dan keluar rumah di malam yang dingin nan sepi ini cuman buat beli sebungkus nasi goreng. Hanya buat sebungkus nasi goreng. Entar kalau Yixing diculik gimana? Yixing kan imut, cakep gitu, dan mulus juga. Pasti banyak yang mau.

"Kalau gitu tunggu aja bentar," mama merespon dengan nada lembut (atau dilembut-lembutin karena sebenernya dia juga udah gemes _to the max_ sama Yixing yang pemalas ini), "Paling entar juga lewat."

Tidak diketahui seberapa ajib perkataan mama, tiba-tiba suara familiar dok-doknya nasi goreng bisa terdengar di luar sana dan Yixing langsung melompat kaget. Wow. Super sekali. Mama emang _the best_!

"Tuh, panggil," mama bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melipat tabloid yang tadinya ia baca lalu ditempatkannya di atas meja. "Mama ambilin piring."

Yixing tidak dapat mengekspresikan kebahagiannya saat ia berlari kedepan pintu, membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan terlalu semangat – bahkan sedikit cenderung lebay. "Bang!" seru Yixing lantang, sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. "Bang! Nasi goreng, bang!"

Akhirnya, kerja keras teriak-teriak Yixing tidak sia-sia. Sang abang menoleh, menatap ke tempat dimana figur Yixing berada, dan mengangguk pelan. Ia lantas memutar badannya beserta gerobaknya untuk dituntun kedepan rumah Yixing, yang jujur saja berjarak lumayan jauh dari mana ia awalnya berdiri. Wajah tersembunyi dibalik topi biru bertuliskan _"SWAG!"_, si abang bertanya, dengan suara yang _surprisingly deep_: "Mau pesan apa? Mie gorengnya sudah habis."

Bukannya malah jawab "iya" dan langsung _to the topic_ aja, Yixing malah balik tanya: "Lho emang abangnya jual mie goreng juga?"

"Iya," jawab abang penjual nasi goreng singkat, namun sepertinya sang abang berusaha untuk menahan tawa, "Jadi masnya mau pesen apa? Nasi goreng?"

Yixing mengangguk, hendak menyerahkan sebuah piring bermotif bunga-bunga ke sang abang namun ia malah memutar balik badannya lalu melepas topinya dan mulai ngerapi'in rambut kecokelat-cokelatannya yang bersinar terang dibawah lampu jalan. Aneh, rambut abang ini nggak kayak rambut abang-abang penjual nasi goreng yang biasanya. Rambutnya gak berminyak, lurus, bagus, dan kayaknya sih lembut gitu. Jangan-jangan nih abang perawatan lagi? Whoo. Sombong. Sekalian aja HP-nya itu iPhone biar jadi abang penjual nasi goreng yang gaul.

"_Sorry_ nunggu lama," kata abang berambut cokelat tersebut, yang tidak sengaja membuyarkan pikiran Yixing. Membatin untuk beberapa detik karena si abang sok keminggris, Yixing mengarahkan tatapannya ke asal suara _deep_ itu dan seketika, sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan, ia tidak yakin ia bisa berjalan setelah ini.

Seorang cowok paling terganteng di dunia dan di akhirat yang pernah Yixing lihat sedang berdiri dihadapannya. _Omo_. Siapa cowok ini? Sejak kapan dia disini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia tetangga baru Yixing? Apa dia bule? Kenapa wajahnya begitu sempurna, bahkan lebih sempurna dari Chanyeol, si idola? _Omo_. Rasanya Yixing ingin berteriak _"OMO!"_ sekencang-kencangnya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Karena… kalau dia emang beneran teriak, nih cowok ganteng pastinya bakalan mikir kalau Yixing itu ada gangguan mental. Dan kalau dia nyingkir, berarti Yixing bakalan belum sempat kenalan sama dia. Dan kalau Yixing belum kenal sama dia, berarti gimana cara PDKT-nya dong?

"Mas," si cowok ganteng melambaikan tangannya yang sempurna itu didepan muka Yixing. "Jadi beli nggak?"

"Beli apa…?" gumam Yixing, raut wajah penuh pertanyaan sebelum otaknya mulai berfungsi lagi dan dia disadarkan oleh suatu hal yang rasa-rasanya nggak mungkin. "Tunggu," matanya membelalak ke arah sang cowok ganteng. "Kamu… abang nasi gorengnya?"

Si cowok ganteng kemudian menghela nafas. "Iyalah, mas. Emang dari tadi saya itu kadal apa terus menjelma jadi manusia? Hehehe."

Yaampun. 100% _omo_. Kok bisa? Sumpah. Seriusan. Kok nggak pernah lihat? Terus, kok bisa cowok seganteng, sesempurna ini jadi penjual nasi goreng? Pantes aja rambutnya berkilau gitu orang pemiliknya aja juga berkilau! Lebih berkilau, malah! Dia itu punya figur-figur model. Harusnya jadi model aja! Masak jualan nasi goreng? Malem-malem lagi? Nggak capek apa? Entar kalau pas jalan, kakinya kena batu gimana? Kan kasihan? Yaudah deh, bang. Timbang jadi penjual nasi goreng keliling, mending jadi pembantu Yixing aja. Lumayan punya pembantu ganteng, bisa ketemu tiap hari lagi. Gaji tiga kali lipat.

"O-oh," kata Yixing beberapa menit kemudian, menyadari kalau ia mungkin terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya sendiri sampai lupa kalau si abang ganteng ini pasti juga udah membatin tentang kekolengan Yixing. Ya, emang pada dasarnya Yixing suka koleng. "I-ini bang, piringnya. Nasi goreng mawut ya. Sayurnya banyak. Pake telor."

Yixing tidak dapat berhenti menatapi wajah sempurna sang abang nasi goreng dari kejauhan. Baru tahu kalau ada aja orang ganteng di dunia ini yang mau jualan nasi goreng keliling. Apalagi, caranya ngelap keringat di dahi itu berasa kayak di _slow motion_-nin dan Yixing bawaannya pengen ngambil HP-nya terus foto si abang ganteng diem-diem dan dijadi'in wallpaper. Entar tiap malem, sebelum tidur, Yixing bakalan ngeliatin tuh foto sampe terlelap dengan iler mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Terlalu sempurna sih.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya agak sedikit janggal abang seganteng ini bisa jadi penjual nasi goreng. Pertama, dia sempurna. Kedua, dia ganteng. Ketiga, dia punya postur tubuh model coy: tinggi dan kurus tapi nggak kurus kerempeng kayak tiang bendera. Keempat, suaranya itu agak gimana gitu… masuk kategori sempurnah deh pokoknya. Kelima, ah… sudahlah. Kesempurnaannya itu tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Takutnya nanti Yixing pingsan duluan.

Apa mungkin abang ganteng ini sebenernya anak kaya yang ingin merasakan hidup susah? Kayak di film-film. Atau dia ini sebenernya _spy_ yang ditugasin buat nyari penjahat yang tersembunyi di kompleks perumahan Yixing? Kan biasanya _spy_ itu ganteng-ganteng tuh… nah abang ini juga wajahnya pas banget kalau dibilang _spy_. _Makes sense_, tapi itu ya kedengeran impossibru sekali. _So, never mind_!

"Pake telor kan, mas?" sahut si abang penjual nasi goreng dengan postur model itu. Yixing mengangguk pelan. Si abang lantas tersenyum, tanpa alasan yang jelas sebelum lanjut mengoseng-oseng nasi goreng yang ada di wajan gedenya tersebut.

_Shit. Apa-apaan coba? Pake senyum-senyum segala? Gak tau orang bisa mati karena senyumanmu apa? Haduh. Dehidrasi. Aku dehidrasi._

"Iya," jawab Yixing (koleng kalau sebenernya dia udah jawab pertanyaan sang abang lewat anggukan tadi), sambil mengipas-ngipaskan koran ke lehernya karena suasana malam itu bener-bener _panas_. "Telur mata sapi ya, bang."

Abang ganteng hanya mengangguk, sepertinya tenggelam dalam keseriusan untuk mengoseng-ngoseng sambil menaburkan garam dan memasukkan berbagai macam sayuran kedalam nasi goreng yang sebentar akan menjadi milik Yixing. Bau yang sedap telah memenuhi udara dan Yixing pun sadar bahwa semakin sedikit waktu yang ia punya untuk bisa berkenalan dengan abang nasi goreng ganteng ini. Ia harus mencari cara… cara yang tepat agar bisa dapet nomer HP abang ini. Harus. Atau kalau nggak gitu…

Yixing segera bangkit dari kursi, membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mengambil iPad yang tadinya ia pakai buat main _game_ setan, _Flappy Bird_. Dibawanya barang itu keluar dan ia kembali duduk dengan manisnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu perasaannya atau tidak tapi tadi sang abang ganteng sempat melihatinya untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengoseng-oseng.

_Please. Jangan liatin aku. Kalau aku pingsan, mau tanggung jawab?_

Eh, dasar bocah. GR banget. Bisa aja kan abang nasi gorengnya itu lagi membatin kalau si Yixing ini kebanyakan gerak?

Sang abang pun kemudian mengambil sebutir telur dan dengan skil masaknya yang kayaknya hebat, dia memecahkan telur tersebut langsung diatas wajan dan menaburkan sedikit garam dan sedikit masako… atau apalah itu, Yixing tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ekspresinya pas lagi nggoreng itu yang pantes buat di _wow_-in.

Disela-sela inilah, Yixing memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memfoto sang abang ganteng. Diaturnya posisi kamera iPadnya agar dapat menangkap ekspresi wajah abang yang sempurna (dan bersinar di kegelapan) dan setelah pas, ia segera memencet—

_KLIK!_

Sang abang ganteng otomatis menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan posisi Yixing dengan iPadnya itu sudah jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tengah memfoto sang abang.

_Flash news_! Bocah kelas 3 SMA, Zhang Yixing, tertangkap basah memfoto seorang penjual nasi goreng di Kamis malam yang gelap pada tanggal 7, bulan 8, tahun 2014. Belum diketahui apakah sang korban tahu bahwa ia tengah difoto.

_Bagus, Yixing, bagus. Kamu lupa mematikan sound-nya._

"K-kenapa, bang?" tanya Yixing, berakting seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Abang ganteng menggeleng, menggiring nasi goreng beserta telur sapinya ke piring Yixing. "Udah selesai?"

"Iya," abang ganteng yang tentunya _gentleman_ itu lalu menyerahkan piring tersebut ke Yixing dan Yixing, lagi-lagi, merasa dehidrasi karena abang ganteng ini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. _Omo_. Bisa pingsan. Gawat. "Nasi gorengnya 700, kalau pake telur berarti 900."

"Oke," jawab Yixing spontan, lalu meraih uang 900 won dari kantongnya dan dengan berat hati, diserahkanlah uang tersebut pada abang. "Pas ya?"

"Pas," abang ganteng mengangguk. "Makasih, mas."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Yixing rasanya pengen nangis pas abang ganteng menganggukkan kepalanya lagi untuk terakhir kali sebelum kembali mengenakan topi _"SWAG!"_-nya dan mulai menuntun gerobak nasi gorengnya pelan-pelan menyusuri jalanan kompleks yang sudah sepi. Padahal, Yixing masih belum sempat kenalan sama dia. Eh, dianya udah pergi. Hati ini seperti tersobek-sobek bagai kertas buram yang sudah tidak terpakai kemudian dihancur-hancurkan dengan _cutter_. Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Melebihi sakit saat dulu Yixing tahu kalau idolanya, Park Chanyeol itu menikah siri dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kepergian abang ganteng, dan satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan oleh sang abang hanyalah sepiring nasi goreng. Disertai dengan sayur mayur tujuh rupa dan telur mata sapi yang sedap ditengahnya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Yixing untuk makan demi memuaskan perutnya. Tapi percuma kan kalau perut kita puas tapi hati kita kosong? Sekosong celengan Yixing?

Ah, sudahlah.

Ini hanya permulaan. Setiap cerita itu pasti ada awal dan akhir. Awal itu biasanya cenderung _boring_ dan alhasil, pertemuan pertama dengan abang ganteng pun juga bernasib sama. Alias _boring_. Cuman Yixing, sebagai kostumer, yang beli nasi goreng di abang-abang penjual nasi goreng yang kebetulan aja lewat malem itu. Bedanya kan, si abang ini lebih ganteng dari abang-abang nasi goreng biasanya. _That's it_.

Suatu saat nanti, Yixing pasti bisa ketemu lagi sama abang ganteng ini. Kalau emang jodoh. Kalau enggak, ya… gak papa sih.

Tersenyum pasrah, Yixing menghela nafas dan membuka pintu rumah dengan tangan kirinya, bergegas masuk untuk menyantap nasi goreng buatan mas ganteng yang namanya masih belum diketahui. Hanya ada satu yang ia pikirkan waktu itu: _"Love at first sight is dangerously real."_

Dan Yixing menyadari betapa bodohnya dia untuk menyukai seseorang yang baru ia lihat malam itu.

Seseorang yang belum ia kenal.

Dan mungkin tak akan pernah ia kenal.

Dan seorang penjual nasi goreng keliling pula.

_Omo_.

Meskipun ganteng sih.

A/N 1: ini buat _eonnie-_ku Luthfiyah yang sering aku jadi'in tempat curhat dan tempat ngerasani orang.

A/N 2: sori karena ini nggak bahasa Indonesia baku. Jujur aku nggak tau hal begituan. Tambah ribet. Tambah _awkward_ kedengerannya.

A/N 3: awalnya ini mau tak buat Chanyeol/Lay tapi karena aku troll, jadi aku maunya Kris aja yang jadi abang nasi gorengnya. Mwahaha. Nggak bayangin dia jadi abang-abang tukang jualan nasi goreng.

A/N 4: hadeh, aku ngakak-ngakak sendiri pas nulis ini. R O F L.

A/N 5: menurutku, ficku yang ini itu tergeje dan terancur. Kayaknya kurang alay dan nggak lucu sama sekali huhu sori banget.

A/N 6: makasih buat siapapun yang udah baca ini. Wakaka. Ini rencananya bakal aku post di AFF juga, tapi antara ya dan tidak karena aku punya banyak banget FF yang belum aku selesain.

A/N 7: kwek kwek.

A/N 8: aku mau nulis lanjutan cerita ini. Yixing dan Kris _harus_ bersatu.

A?N 9: A/N 9 (tambahan aja): yang lagi bosen, pusing, gak tau mau ngapain. Mending kasih aku pertanyaan gaje aja. Aku juga lagi bosen. _**Click**_.


End file.
